


Milestones on the Journey

by Willbakefordean



Series: Unintentional Journey [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, mpreg stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots that give a glimpse of important moments into life in the bunker for the Winchesters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones on the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Will add things here as I feel the need to revisit this lovely little family. Feel free to message me on Tumblr (willbakefordean there as well) or comment here for moments you would like to see me write about...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean, and Harrison experience his first big hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion, I originally posted this without creating the new section of the verse... talk about a boo boo
> 
> Been cleaning my house from top to bottom, literally. Also, working on this little by little for a while, wanted to get it out finally.
> 
> Couple things:  
> -made up medical shit  
> -not well edited. Please feel free to point out major boo boos, pun intended!
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE UPDATE!!! I MISTAKENLY HAD HARRISON AS 11 MONTHS OLD, BUT HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THIRTEEN MONTHS HERE. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE MONTH SINCE EILEEN HAS COME AND A MONTH AFTER HIS FIRST BIRTHDAY!

Dean puttered around the bunker picking up after the day, toys lost in the couch, a onsie t shirt that missed the hamper. He loved the fact that they had settled into a routine. He handled the mornings with Harrison and Cas handled the evening bath time.. They each enjoyed having some one on one bonding time with their son and also a little time to themselves, though mostly the three were found together. Tonight Dean folded a load of laundry in the nursery and listened to the sounds of his little family. As soon as the bath was over, Harrison would appear clean and happy, to nurse and go to bed.

At thirteen months old, Harrison was well on his way to becoming a toddler. He wanted to be on his feet all the time, though he more often than not found himself on his bottom. His usually cheerful and jovial disposition turned on a dime. Up, happy...down not so much. Dean found himself smiling through the bath as Cas made silly voices to accompany all Sonny’s toys. Cackling laughter erupted and echoed up from the bedroom hall when each familiar character came to life.

The sounds he heard next changed the course of the evening.

It started as a giggle, the one that escaped Sonny when he was on the move. Then the bunker echoed with a loud sickening thwack, followed by a moment of terrible silence before a blood curdling howl. Dean’s feet were already carrying him toward the sounds coming from his son, piercing cries of pain and fear. Was it is his head, face, teeth...fuck... Then he heard his husband.

Terror ripped through him again as Cas cried out, “Dean! Oh Jesus, Dean! Dean!”

By the time he rounded the corner, time slowed and Dean took in the scene. He found Cas on the ground, Harrison clutched to his chest, little mouth open in now silent scream, slight blue around his lips like he needed to take a breath or he might actually pass out. Oddly the sight of his son’ face locked in complete terror was not the worst thing he saw. It was Cas’ hand holding the back of his head as blood flowed between his fingers from the damp light brown hair, dripping onto his clean pajamas.

Harrison finally sucked in a deep breath and wailed his next cry snapping Dean back into reality, just as Sam and Eileen came from their room to see what all the ruckus was about.

“Oh Christ! What happened?” Dean cried out as he finally reached Cas’ side

Cas didn’t answer, he was chanting loudly over and over again, ‘I’msorry I’msorry I’msorry”

Dean was on his knees next to Cas holding him and Harrison and trying desperately to comfort them and not panic any further himself, when Sam said, “Oh shit!” and ran back towards the bathroom to return with two washcloths, one wet and one dry.

Eileen had a hand on each of them, rubbing their shoulders, trying to calm the two dads without her voice.

“Is it the back of his head? Let me get a look at it. Everybody try to calm down, we all know head lacs bleed like crazy,” Sam said trying to remove Cas’ hand that was practically a vice grip on the baby’s head. “Cas...Cas, man...let go with this hand,” he said tapping on the hand he wanted moved.

Harrison, had stopped wailing, but was still crying and hiccuping. “Ba ba...ba ba...Da da…”

“Yeah, big guy...Poppa and Dadda are here...poor Sonny...it’s alright…” Dean reassured their son as Cas still sat petrified, holding him tightly.

Sam piped in, “Oh man, he’s got quite a cut on the back of his head...he’s gonna need a stitch or two for sure. Dean keep pressure on that, Eileen can you get coats, I’ll get the Impala warmed up,” Sam spoke and signed.

Cas looked stricken all over again. Dean kissed Sonny and then Cas. “Jesus... What happened Babe?”

His usual deep gravelly voice was feather light, barely heard above the crying boy in his arms, “He got away from me after I dressed him, but his feet must have been wet. He walked out of the bathroom...I didn’t think he would get too far... he must have slipped and fell back...I came out and saw him hit his head on the corner of the tile wall. I’m so sorry, Dean. It’s my fault-”

Dean stopped Cas, “Hey, hey now...It could have happened to any one of us. He’s so quick lately. It was an accident-”

“HE”S HURT DEAN! Our baby boy is hurt and I was supposed to take care of him!”

Sam popped back in just at the moment Cas was talking. “Hey none of that from either of you! Don’t blame yourself, Cas. Babies fall when they learn to walk and that is all this is. Let’s go. We need to get him into the carseat and keep pressure on that lac, so let’s get all our energy focused on that, okay.”

They both nodded. “He’s gonna be fine, Cas,” Dean said rubbing Cas’ back, though he wasn’t sure he believed it himself. Harrison, his little body still wracked with sobs, was snuggled into Cas’ neck, chubby fingers gripping his Poppa’s t shirt.

Eileen appeared with their coats and a warm blanket for the baby. She also had socks for him and a diaper bag. In the month since she had come to stay at the bunker she had fit right in and become part of the family. She was loved by Harrison and loved him equally in return. She spoke quietly, gently, “I thought It would be better to put him in the carseat with a blanket.”

“Thanks, that’s perfect.” Dean signed thank you as he took his coat and slipped it on, before taking Harrison from Cas so he could get his shoes and coat on. “Here big guy, come see Dadda.”

Dean swayed back and forth, Sonny’s head rested on his shoulder. He kept pressure on the cut and did his best to soothe his son. Cas tucked the blanket around the baby and they headed for the garage.

An almost calmed Harrison revved up again when they had to force their little guy into his carseat for the short ride to the local ER. It was after eight and his pediatrician’s office long since closed. Dean and Cas’ nerves were frazzled, probably beyond repair at this point, and Dean was thankful that Sam and Eileen had been able to switch over into hunter mode. Their sweet Sonny was scared and in pain and they were fearful he had done more damage than just a scalp lac at this point.

As if on cue, Sonny began to vomit. Sam had tucked a towel into the diaper bag, so Dean was able to catch it but concern levels notched up tenfold. Cas now had his hand on the cloth at the back of Sonny’s head and they both spoke softly to him, hoping to reassure, but it was clear that he was going to scream until he was out of that seat and in someone’s arms.

Ten minutes seemed like an hour as Sam pulled into the circle drop off of the hospital ER. Unbeknownst to either of the two dads trying desperately to comfort their son, Sam had called ahead to explain their situation. Dean unsnapped the buckles and pulled Harrison into his arms with one hand on the cloth, now soaked through with blood. He passed him to Cas, slipped an arm around his husband’s waist and kept pressure on the cloth as the three of them walked through the still frigid March air into the hospital.

At the desk, Dean spoke voice shaky, “This is Harrison Winchester, he fell and hit his head and has a bad cut, maybe needs stitches.”

“Yes, someone called ahead for you. Can I have your insurance card, the nurse will be right out to bring you back. Poor little guy...I need a little information from one of the dads, the other can have a seat with the baby…” the nurse continued to ask Dean questions while Eileen ushered Cas to a chair with a quieting Harrison in his arms.

A nurse came and ushered Cas behind automatic doors and Dean started to follow but the clerk promised to let him in after just two more questions. Dean nodded but told her to hurry.

The buzzer released the doors and he followed the sound of his once again crying son, little voice hoarse from the evening’s events. Dean found them in an exam room, Harrison on the gurney being helped while Sam and Eileen each had an arm around Cas at the end of the bed. Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and drew him in.

“Dr. Addison is checking him over, let him work,”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and they held each other, never taking their eyes off of their crying son. Everyone on the medical staff was calm, no one seemed rushed or hurried like it was life or death and they all spoke to Harrison like they were trying to calm him as well. It still did little to tamp the need in Dean to rip Harrison off the gurney and hold him close.

It felt like an eternity but soon the doctor was speaking to them. He noticed Dean as an addition to the group and introduced himself, “I’m Dr. Addison, head of ER, and you are…?”

“Daddy, I mean Dean, Harrison’s Dad.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam signing everything being said for Eileen.

“It’s okay, I’m a Daddy too.” He smiled and went around the circle, “Daddy, Poppa, Uncle Sam, Aunt Eileen, okay, here’s what we’re dealing with. Harrison is fine right now. He’s gonna need about 4 or 5 staples, that’s superficial. Our bigger concern is ruling out a head injury. He probably has a concussion, he’s got quite an egg on his head, so we can assume he hit pretty hard. Do we know what happened, specifically what he hit his head on?”

Cas, looking very pained, explained what had happened. His deep gravelly voice was back and he was sounding much like he did when they had met so many years ago in that barn. He tended to revert back to his socially awkward self when he was deeply upset. Dean rubbed his back and was about to reassure him when Dr. Addison spoke again.

“Poppa, this is all going to be fine. Accidents happen all the time when your legs are still wobbly. But since he hit something as hard as tile and was moving when he did, I am going to order a CT scan. We can look at the brain and make sure we are only dealing with a concussion. He vomited earlier, but it was only once and may have just been a result of how upset he was. I’ve got four girls and one of them barfs every time she gets worked up. He looks good so let’s try not to worry too much.”

“Can we hold him?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Not yet. We are going to get an IV going. He’s going to have to be asleep for the scan and he’s going to be admitted for what’s left of the night for observation. Give us another few minutes to get him settled and then we’ll let you at him, okay.”

“Shit, your gonna put him under?” Dean questioned, his concern level ratcheting up.

“No, we are going to give him a very mild sedative through the IV so he won’t move during the scan. It’s not like surgical anesthesia. More like a cat nap,”

“Alright, this shit is just so scary.” Dean answered, resigned to the fact that he was now leaving his baby’s well being in a complete stranger’s hands, albeit a kind, competent sounding stranger.

After what felt like an eternity of people working on him while Harrison cried loudly, the nurse motioned Cas and Dean over to her. “I’m Beth and I will be Harrison’s nurse until he is transferred to PEDS. He is a sweetheart, a real trooper. He’s got an IV and a pulse monitor and he has to wear the bandage on his head until after his scan when he gets his staples. You can pick him up and hold him, let me know if you need anything, I’ll be in and out.”

Harrison still cried but looked relieved when he saw Dean and Cas. Beth helped Cas pick him up and get him settled in his arms. “Maybe you should nurse him Dean, he’ll relax.”

Beth chimed in, “No food by mouth until after the scan, I’m afraid.”

Dean dug through the diaper bag for a pacifier. “Here Sonny, here’s bink bink.”

Cas rocked him and he sucked furiously until Beth came in and said, “They are ready for him in the scan. You can carry him, I’ll get the IV pole.”

“Dean…” Cas’ voice bled with apprehension. He motioned for Dean to take a turn snuggling their son.

Dean took Harrison and nestled him into his shoulder for the walk to the CT scan. “It's okay, Daddy and Poppa’s boy...we gotcha. Such a good boy...not havin’ much fun tonight…”

Cas walked close to Dean, with his arm around him, and they both rubbed Harrison’s back.

They were ushered into a room with a large machine and a gurney. Another doctor introduced himself and showed Dean how to hold his son until the sedative he injected into the IV took effect. Then Dean laid Harrison on the gurney and he and Cas kissed him, and left him with the attentive staff.

A young nurse smiled and said, “We’ll take good care of him, we promise.”

Dean made it as far as the hallway before turning into Cas and lowering his head to his husband’s shoulder. He was a wreck. Their son being hurt was bad enough, but Harrison’s crying still affected Dean physically and he was pretty sure he was leaking through his undershirt. His body was screaming to hold and comfort his baby.

The adrenaline of getting Harrison to the hospital had long worn off and Dean felt helpless and weary. Their baby, the beautiful baby he carried inside him for so many months, was having his brain scanned for awful things and Dean took a deep, shaky breath and lost it. He had been strong earlier when Cas needed him to be, but that was the way they worked. He could feel Cas supporting him now and after giving his sweet boy to the staff in the scan room, he gripped handfuls of his husband’s trenchcoat and let nearly silent tears fall.

He felt Cas cradle his head and heard him barely whisper in his ear, “Dean...Love...he’ll be fine. It’s just to rule it out…” Dean just nodded and buried his nose in Cas’s neck. Cas, rubbed Dean’s back and the two fathers just held one another for what seemed like forever  
.  
Finally, the nurse came out and brought them to their stirring boy. His face was a combination of fear and something that looked like the drugs they had administered were very pleasant to feel as he woke. They walked on either side of the gurney back to the emergency department where their still groggy boy got a local anesthetic in his head so the injury could be cleaned up and 5 staples placed in his scalp. Both Dean and Cas were green by the end of the whole experience and the fact that it was now 1:30 in the morning wasn’t helping.

After waiting another hour the doctor shared the results of the test and Dean could feel the tension release as he and Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Harrison’s injury was no worse than a concussion and scalp lac and after some observation, he could go home to resume his normal activities. They were admitted to the pediatrics floor where Harrison was placed in a crib and his two dads stood intently by his side as the final remnants of the sedative worked it’s way out of his system.

Harrison’s nurse, Trish, brought Cas and Dean towels and washcloths to clean up.

“Thank you but we’re fine,” Dean said, smiling but not wanting to leave Sonny alone again. Cas nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure, I was just thinking you might want to clean up a bit before your son wakes up. You’re still nursing, right? He’ll be ready to eat soon and well…” She spoke very sweetly but kept glancing down and Cas and Dean’s clasped hands.

Puzzled, they looked to each other and then at their hands. They had been so concerned about their son, they had forgotten all the time they spent holding pressure to the cut on his head. Their hands were discolored with spots and smudges of Harrison’s blood.

“Oh, thank you...I didn’t realize…” Dean spoke for them. Cas’ eyebrows rose and stayed high on his face as he stared at his shaky hands and the nurse spoke gently.

“How about I stay right here with Harrison while you two step over to the sink and freshen up a bit. By the time you're done, your baby will probably be awake and hungry, Okay?”

“That would be great, thank you. Babe, come on, let’s wash our hands and faces. It’s been a long night, huh?” Dean spoke in a soothing voice to Cas. He could see that the blood was freaking his husband out a bit.

Just as Dean thought, Cas pumped his hands full of the foamy soap and began to scrub like a neurosurgeon. Dean took Cas’ hands in his and calmly washed them talking softly about how the baby would wake soon and be glad to see them. Cas was breathing harshly and trying to nod in understanding but he was quickly losing what little control he had holding him together. Dean dried their clean hands and pulled Cas in to reassure him. “He’s okay, Babe...we’re okay. Look at me...that’s it...I love you, Babe. Take deep breaths...there you go.”

Cas began to calm and the panic slowly left his face. Dean wanted to help his husband gain some control over his emotions. The only thing worse than Cas panicking would be Cas being humiliated when he realized it later.

They heard whimpers and grunts coming from the bed and then then Trish said, “Someone’s awake and I bet he’d prefer his daddies to come pick him up rather than this strange nurse, huh there big guy.”

They were at his crib in an instant and Cas was in Poppa mode again, panic forgotten. Harrison was sitting up, hair a mess, not unlike Cas’ in the morning. He still sucked on his bink bink as the nurse lowered the side of the crib and Cas reached in to pick him up.

“Hello Harrison, come see...Poppa and Daddy are right here, Littlebug. How’s your boo boo?”

Harrison mumbled what sounded like ‘baba’, nestled himself right into Cas’ chest and was immediately peppered with kisses, making him giggle.

“See Babe, he feels better, right my Sonny Bunny...you feel better after that nap, huh?”

“Da Da?” Harrison said surprised by Dean’s voice. Yeah he was definitely operating in fuzzy land from the sedative.

“Yep, Da Da is here, too.” Dean said with a smile.

Harrison picked his head up and leaned over for Dean. When he was safely in Dean’s arms, Harrison grabbed at his shirt and pulled bink bink from his mouth. “Da da…”

“It’s okay to nurse him now?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Yep, go to town,” Trish answered pulling a rocking chair out of the corner. She pulled a second chair for Cas close as well.

Cas helped Dean sit and got a blanket for Harrison who was only in a diaper and thin hospital gown.

Dean, careful of the back of his son’s head, settled him at his chest and adjusted his clothing to so he could nurse. Harrison smiled and latched on like a vacuum but it didn’t last long, his hand going to his head as he clearly felt the movement.

“No. No, sweetheart, don’t touch, boo boo..snuggle bunny time, okay…” Dean encouraged his confused baby boy.

“It must feel funny or hurt, Dean.” Cas commented as he stroked his fingers through Harrison’s curls.

Dean adjusted Harrison so he was completely on his side and leaning into his chest and soon Sonny found a comfortable position and nursed, just not with his usual vigor. When the nurse reappeared, he asked about it.

“He’s had so much happen tonight, not to mention the sedative and the antibiotics, he may just want you for comfort rather than actually eating, he’s fine.”

“Is that it, Sonny Bunny...is Daddy your bink bink now that you have a boo boo?” Dean asked smiling down at his beautiful boy.  
Harrison must have found Dean’s question amusing because he smiled so wide it broke the latch he had on Dean’s nipple. “There he is Poppa, there’s our happy boy.”

When Harrison got back to nursing Dean looked up at Cas and they kissed. It was warm and chaste and just what they needed now that Harrison was on the mend.

Now early morning, Harrison was back in the crib and Trisha suggested Dean and Cas lay down in the single bed in the other half of the room. She even scooted it close so they could reach in and pat his back if he stirred. It took some positioning, but finally they were spooned together each with a hand through the slats of the crib touching their son, who suddenly looked so small again.

Dean woke to hushed noises and carefully extricated himself from Cas and the bed. Trish was leaving and a new nurse coming in as well as the doctors. Dean was relieved to see their pediatrician, Dr. Joy. By the time the rounds reached their room, Cas and a very grumpy Harrison were awake.

Dean was rocking Harrison and urging him to nurse when the team of doctors arrived, but they told Dean just to hold the baby on his lap. Of course that was when crankypants decided he really did want to nurse and spent the entire exam patting Dean’s chest and scowling at the doctor touching him. The team was happy to see him a bit ornery and declared him ready to go home after breakfast barring any developments and with instructions to see his pediatrician in 10 days to remove the staples.

Sam and Eileen met them at the door of the bunker, Cas and Dean a little worse for wear, and happy to be home. It was evident that the bunker was well on it’s way to being Sonny proofed. Boxes of supplies and foam guards were attached to corners and edges of tile. Cas smiled gratefully at Eilleen.

Harrison acted like nothing happened until Sam reached for him. As his uncle gave him a huge welcome home hug and Eileen stole a kiss, he cooed, “Uncle Sam missed his little buddy. You feelin’ better?”

With the cutest sad pouty face any of them had seen him make, Harrison touched his head and said, “Boo boo.”

Everyone's heart broke just a little bit more and Uncle Sam said, “Yeah buddy...big boo boo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harrison! I had a niece who got hurt and retold the story in baby talk forever...


End file.
